Question fatidique
by Oceanna
Summary: Il est une question que finira par se poser tout sorcier anglais ayant connu le monde moldu et ses coutumes pendant longtemps. Une question vitale, essentielle ; une question qui a pourtant du mal à faire trembler les murs du ministère...


Cet OS a été écrit pour la nuit du Fof, ou nous avons une heure pour être inspirés et écrire à partir d'un mot, ici Vote. Il est dédié à LP, qui a souffert mes discussion de serdaigle quand je tentais d'imaginer le monde politique de Harry Potter, qui y a répondu avec beaucoup d'intelligence, d'amusement et de bonté devant mon idéalisme de Serdaigle.

.

 **Question fatidique**

.

Il est de l'expérience de tout Né-Moldu anglais découvrant le monde magique une question qui arrive, généralement à l'adolescence. L'âge varie, il est vrai, même si, statistiquement, cette question se pose longtemps après l'énumération de tous les objets moldus qui ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard et dont ont fait partie les tourne-disques manuels et les walkmans.

Cette question, ils le découvrent après quelques minutes de réflexion, est pourtant beaucoup plus vitale que tout ce qui a trait à la technologie. Enfin, en terme de temps : il est d'autres innovations dont les Nés-Moldus regrettent plus souvent l'incompatibilité avec les flux magiques. Mais sur le long-terme, il s'agit d'une réalisation beaucoup plus inquiétante.

Certains sont allés jusqu'à parler d'un complot des vieilles familles sorcières : un moyen de garder le pouvoir et l'influence qu'elles étaient en train de perdre. Plus que de se concentrer sur le complot, ces derniers avaient généralement la manie de vouloir illustrer ladite baisse d'influence due à l'augmentation des nés-moldus, à l'aide de courbe de croissance de la population moldue et de baisse de la mortalité infantile que n'avaient pas connu la population sorcière.

Certains en profitaient plutôt pour dénoncer les pratiques de Dumbledore puis de Minerva McGonagall et demandaient leur remplacement, ou au moins une réforme en profondeur du système scolaire de Poudlard, demande qui fut partiellement entendue et mise en place par la directrice, qui se heurta malheureusement à la mauvaise volonté du conseil d'administration de Poudlard.

Certains utilisèrent cette question comme un argument pour intenter un procès au ministère de la magie, réclamant réparation en des sommes faramineuse, pour bénéficier d'un retour au monde Moldu et l'accès à une éducation dont ils estimaient avoir été spoliés. Malheureusement pour eux, ces procès ne furent jamais remportés.

.

Cette question, donc, pouvait être formulée assez simplement, car toutes les questions vitales sont, malheureusement, simples.

Comment est élu le ministre de la magie ?

Il faut comprendre que les sorciers anglais, jusqu'à se poser cette question fatidique, imaginent l'élection en elle-même, supposent des sorts pour compter les ballots, ou la capacité de voter depuis n'importe où, en murmurant un nom après une incantation. Mais, jeunes et sachant le processus démocratique complexe, ils supposent qu'on leur expliquera comment à leur majorité, ou pendant leur cursus à Poudlard.

Si l'explication vient, c'est qu'ils l'ont cherchée. Cette découverte peut être accompagnée d'un haussement de sourcil incrédule de la part de la personne qui les a renseigné, qui n'a connu que le monde magique et qui ne comprend pas exactement le sens de la question. Elle peut aussi être accompagnée d'une longue tirade de la part d'un Né-Moldu, généralement pleine de colère ou d'ironie ou d'amertume.

Elle tient en peu de mot : « Mon pauvre, si tu crois qu'on est assez important pour élire le ministre de la Magie ! ».

Cette réponse, comme toute réponse à une question vitale, nécessite des explications plus longues et plus complexes. Plus courtes, elles seraient au mieux caricaturales et au pire, fausses.

Que tout le monde ne vote pas à l'élection du ministre de la magie n'est pas le signe qu'il n'est pas élu. Il l'est. Seulement, il ne l'est pas par l'ensemble de la population magique, ce qui paraît pourtant évident à une large partie de la population moldue vivant en Angleterre. Non : son élection se fait avec le conseil des sages, qui réunit les membres actifs du Magenmagot, leurs membres honoraires et les anciens ministres de la magie.

Un Né-moldu ayant pour ambition de défendre la cause de sa communauté aura regardé les choses de plus près, notamment la composition du magenmagot. Il aura vite réalisé que cette chambre ne se renouvelle guère rapidement : chaque siège ne se libère qu'après mort ou démission de la personne qui l'occupe, qui doit généralement nommer son successeur, successeur qui doit être approuvé par les deux-tiers du magenmagot. Un Né-Moldu comprendra alors très vite la difficulté à pénétrer un monde aussi conservateur et aura certainement envie, au choix, de casser un mur ou de noyer cette réalisation dans du Whisky Pur Feu ou dans un autre alcool tout aussi fort. Une fois la main du Né-Moldu soignée ou sa gueule de bois passée, s'il n'a pas envie de retourner dans son monde moldu, il découvrira qu'il lui reste quand même plusieurs alternatives. La première serait autour des termes de la promotion canapée ou de l'adage : « derrière chaque grand homme, il y a une grande femme », quoique dans ce cas précis, les genres pourraient être inversés de manière aléatoire : épouser une personne aux ambitions politiques et se nourrir de ce contact limité avec les décisions du monde magique.

La seconde serait de devenir fonctionnaire au ministère de la magie. Il est de notoriété publique que les rapports d'expertises fournis par le ministère au Magenmagot sont l'élément sur lequel une partie des votes de la chambre se basent. Il reste à espérer être en charge du bon dossier au bon moment… et à espérer que pour ledit dossier, les membres demandent la constitution d'un dossier et n'en ont pas déjà un, fournis par l'un des leurs.

La troisième serait de faire partie de l'un des trois groupes de soutiens au Nés-Moldus dans le monde sorcier. Cependant, cette participation est elle aussi source de frustration, car les seules associations ayant le droit d'intervenir de manière légale à toute décision du Magenmagot sont des groupes reconnus d'utilité publique. Or, il se trouve qu'aucun groupe pour cette cause n'a bénéficié d'un tel statut pendant plus de cinq ans, et généralement, au lieu d'avoir un roulement qui aurait pu permettre d'avoir un défenseur des Nés-Moldus de manière stable, ce qui avait été l'une des idées derrière cette décision, ce statut est accordé aux trois groupes en même temps, et récusé à quelques années de différence, généralement par le même membre du magenmagot.

Mais plus largement, cette question fatidique se conclut par un souvenir ému et approbateur pour les mots de Winston Churchill : « La démocratie est le pire des systèmes… à l'exception de tous les autres. »


End file.
